Forum:Eine Million Affen...
man verzeihe mir mögliche formfehler, habe noch in kein forum geschrieben... OHNE zu wissen, woher es stammt, meine ich mal gehört zu haben, dass 1 mio affen 1 mio jahre wahllos auf schreibmaschinen herumtippend, wohl goethes faust zu stande brächten. wäre das dann ein plagiat? oder anders gefragt: ist es, gemessen an der VERFÜGBAREN letternflut heutzutage überhaupt noch möglich etwas neues zu formulieren? sagte nicht bereits salomo: "es gibt nichts neues unter der sonne." ? bei all den prüfermassen, die da unterwegs sind möchte man das risiko, eine wissenschaftlich wertvolle arbeit zu schreiben kaum noch eingehen, man weiss ja nie, ob nicht vielleicht doch irgendwer und überhaupt. dann das problem der allgemeinbildung. irgendwas irgendwo gehört und abgespeichert. ist nicht genau das die fortschritt bringende menschliche natur, genau dieses zu neuer erkenntnis zusammen zu führen - möglicherweise auch OHNE die kenntnis einer quelle? würde mich freuen, das hier diskutiert zu sehn. man kann auch nicht groß reden - walter gropius ---- : Ich würde als Eingangslektüre dieses hier empfehlen, dann dieses. Als nächster Schritt auf der Leiter der Erkenntnis wäre dies gut geeignet. Zusammenfassend lässt sich konstatieren: : Habe ich nicht Neues zu vermelden, sollte ich keine Dissertation / wissenschaftl. Arbeit verfassen. : It's as simple as that. (87.161.91.18 16:57, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC)) ---- http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinite-Monkey-Theorem Frangge 16:59, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber Beitragender, vielen Dank für diese Fragen. Um Goethes Faust oder Shakespeares Sommernachtstraum schreiben zu lassen, brauchen Sie schon eine etwas größere Affenbande, sonst müssten diese oft weitaus länger tippen, als unser Universum bereits existiert. Allein ein einziges gängiges Buchkapitel hat so zwischen 20.000 und 40.000 Zeichen, inmmer inklusive Leerzeichen. Wenn Sie das zufällig hinschreiben wollen und wir mal der Einfachheit halber von lediglich 30 möglichen Zeichen ausgehen, müssen Sie dennoch im Schnitt 30.000 mal die richtige Taste drücken. Es gibt 30 hoch 30.000 solcher möglichen Buchkapitel. Und selbst wenn ein Affe pro Sekunde ein solches Kapitel fertigstellen könnte, müsste er immernoch 30 hoch 30.000 Sekunden schreiben, um alle Möglichkeiten durch zu haben. Inkl. einem Kapitel aus Goethes Faust, einem Dokument des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes, er hätte ein Kapitel aufgeschrieben aus allen Werken die jemals geschrieben wurden, inkl. den verlorengegangenen. Den Gilgamesch-Epos inklusive der verlorengegangenen Teile der Überfahrt, er hätte auch alles aufgeschrieben, was jemals geschrieben werden kann. Darunter wären auch Texte, die erklären, wie der Nahost-Konflikt gelöst wird, eine Heilungmöglichkeit für HIV, eine Lösung für alle Probleme und Fragen, die wir uns stellen. Nun ist das Universum aber wie alt? 13 Milliarden Jahre vielleicht? Nehmen Sie die Zahl mal 365 für die Tage, mal 24 für die Stunden, mal 60 für die Minuten und nochmal mal 60 für die Sekunden. Sie erhalten eine Zahl mit 17 Nullen. Das sind die Sekunden, die vergangen sind, seit unser Universum existiert. In dieser Zeit würde ein Affe es aber nur schaffen, alle Texte in seine Schreibmaschine zu tippen, die 12 Zeichen lang sind. Für einen Text, der 13 Zeichen lang ist, braucht er schon 30 Mal das Alter des bekannten Universums. Sehen Sie? Und eine Million Affen macht das ganze auch nicht viel schneller. Dann können Sie die Zahl oben im Exponenten ein wenig verringern, z.B. statt 30.000 würde dann da so etwas wie 29.994 oder so stehen. Es gibt aber noch ein anderes Problem. Selbst wenn wir so viele Affen hätten, wie es Teilchen im Universum gibt, und diese alle pro Sekunde Abermilliarden von Büchern fertigstellen würden - dann hätten sie zwar vielleicht alles Denkbare aufgeschrieben. Aber auch alles denkbar andere. Es gäbe nicht nur eine Heilmethode für HIV, sondern auch unzählige, die schlichtweg Unsinn sind. Es gäbe unzählige Dissertationen darunter, die unglaublicher Schrott sind, z.B. die von Hr. Matthias Pröfrock wäre dabei. Es wären für jedes interessante und richtige Dokument unzählige ähnliche aber vollkommen unsinnige, falsche, verwirrende, idiotische Schriftstücke produziert worden. Insofern ist diese Idee ein wenig ähnlich der Richtung, in die unser Wissenschaftsbetrieb zur Zeit abzudriften droht. Eine Million Affen erzeugen zur Zeit weltweit ständig neue Texte, allerdings ohne dabei richtig nachzudenken. Stefan Weber nennt diesen Missstand "Textkultur ohne Hirn". Darunter kann etwas Sinnvolles sein. Das Meiste ist aber Schrott. Und es wird keine Information geschaffen. Denn, wenn die Affen Ihnen alles geben, was sie geschrieben haben, müssten Sie es sich ja erstmal anschauen, um herauszufinden, welches der 30 hoch 30.000 Buchkapitel eins aus Goethes Faust ist (im Prinzip können Sie sich aus der Masse alle Abschnitte aus Goethes Faust zusammensuchen. Allerdings müssen Sie dabei alles, was aus Helene Hegemanns Axolotl Roadkill stammt, zur Seite legen). Fazit: Man schreibt nicht zufällig das Gleiche. Nicht einmal, wenn es nur 15-20 Zeichen lang ist. Und: es gibt noch viel Neues unter der Sonne. Allein die medizinischen Möglichkeiten, die Sicherheitssysteme in Ihrem Auto und der Fernseher, den Sie im Wohnzimmer stehen haben, waren vor 20 Jahren noch undenkbar! Es gibt noch viel für die Wissenschaft zu tun. Und, ganz wichtig: Wenn eine Million Affen schreiben, dann erzeugen Sie evtl. irgendwann zufällig etwas Sinnvolles. Aber um es zu erkennen, müssen Sie zunächst wissen, was etwas Sinnvolles ist. Dazu ist jemand nötig, der das beurteilen kann. Aus einem Affen wird niemals jemand, der das beurteilen kann. Und da der Affe nebenbei auch noch die ganze Wohnung zerlegt und jede Menge dummes Zeugs schreibt, sollten Sie sich lieber jemanden suchen, der etwas davon versteht. Wie wäre es mit jemandem, der sich mit einem Thema für ein paar Jahre zurückgezogen hat und ehrlich und sauber an einer Doktorarbeit gearbeitet hat? Der alle Quellen belegt hat, dessen Zitate einen Anfang und ein Ende haben, und der zu einem neuen Schluss gekommen ist? Ich würde so jemanden immer einer Horde Affen mit übersteigertem Geltungsbewusstsein vorziehen. Viele Grüße Martin Klicken 17:03, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Machen wir doch den im Startbeitrag erwähnten Fall für die Anfangsüberlegungen einfacher: Wenn 1 Million Affen 1 Million Jahre lang fleißig tippen und einer ("Tipp Kong") dann zufällig Guttenbergs Dissertation zusammengetippt hätte, dann wäre sein Werk zweifellos eine Ansammlung von Plagiaten (weil sie schon von Anfang an eine Ansammlung von Plagiaten war), er ("Tipp Kong") wäre aber wenigstens kein Plagiator, weil man ausschließen kann, dass er diesem Müll jemals unter seinem Namen veröffentlichen möchte und damit würde! 188.105.130.52 18:35, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich bin allerschwerstens beindruckt von der geschwindigkeit dieses mediums. mein dank denen, die sich der mühe unterzogen haben, sich meiner, zugegebenermaßen stark vereinfachten frage, anzunehmen. hat mir jetzt bereits viel geholfen. erstens: kleinschreibung ist offenbar unerwünscht. nun ja. ist nicht die -inzwischen allgegenwärtige- rechtschreibprüfung auch eine form des plagiats? ich persönlich habe jedenfalls noch keinen text gesehen mit der fußnote: "erstellt unter zuhilfenahme von openoffice.org rechtschreibprüfung" oder dergleichen. da oute ich mich lieber gleich als nichtnutzer. zweitens:mea culpa, meine frage war unwissenschaftlich formuliert und nicht nach solch hehren maßstäben ausgearbeitet. dank der freundlichen mitarbeit der hiesigen community habe ich quellen zu meinem affentechnischen halbwissen genannt bekommen. dafür auch besonderer dank an Frangge. dies führt mich zu folgendem: letztlich sollte ich die frage konkretisieren, man verzeihe mir den ursprünglich ach so unwissenschaftlichen ansatz. "Das Theorem ist schlicht bildlich formuliert und selbstverständlich keine Vorhersage, dass in einem realen Experiment jemals ein Affe einen sinnvollen Text schreiben wird.", zumindest lt. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinite-Monkey-Theorem. eben eben. mehr sollte es auch nicht sein. leider neige ich dazu, mich ein wenig zu plakativ zu äußern. aber spaß bei seite. mein dank an Dr. Klick, die sehr umfassende darstellung des affenaspektes hat mich doch, denke ich, ein wenig über wissenschaftliches denken gelehrt. man sollte sich doch wohl zur erlangung der promotion die mühe machen, alle eigenen angaben zunächst auf mögliche quellen zu prüfen. hätte ich ja tun können und tat es nicht, gut also, das dies keine dissertation ist sondern lediglich ein mehr oder weniger zufälliges vorbeisurfen an vroniplag. in diesem zusammenhang nochmaliger dank an Frangge."Habe ich nicht Neues zu vermelden, sollte ich keine Dissertation / wissenschaftl. Arbeit verfassen." das ist richtig schön auf den punkt gebracht. sollte ich meine arbeit doch mal fertig bekommen, wird mir dieses ein ansporn gewesen sein. da kann man ja nur noch eine Opel-werbung zitieren:"wir haben verstanden". wobei - das ist zwar deren spruch und kein plagiat, aber trotzdem käse. egal. macht weiter so, kompliment. 19:10, 6. Jul. 2011 85.22.3.17 ---- Ich möchte dazu noch ergänzen: Wie wahrscheinlich ist es wohl, dass Passagen, die sich über mehrere Absätze, teilweise gar Seiten erstrecken, zufällig exakt wortgleich sind? Insbesondere, wenn man bedenkt, dass jeder Mensch einen anderen Schreibstil hat? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es dann, dass solche Passagen in einer Arbeit Dutzende Male oder öfter auftauchen? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es schließlich, dass jemand - wie etwa im Fall Guttenberg - nicht nur zufällig eine wortgleiche Passage formuliert, sondern sich in dieser Passage auch noch ein wörtliches Zitat befindet, dass zufällig in beiden Arbeiten genau gleich zitiert (und belegt) wird? Kurz gesagt: Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist so minimal, dass man fast hätte erwarten können, dass Herr Chatzimarkakis dieses "Argument" bringt, so "geschickt", wie er seine Verteidigung derzeit aufbaut... Zur Rechtschreibprüfung noch: Warum sollte ihre Benutzung irgendetwas mit Plagiaten zu tun haben? Sie ist ein Hilfsmittel, das verwendet wird, nicht mehr. Es wird ja auch keine Arbeit zum Plagiat, wenn man sich nicht angibt, dass man sie auf Papier gedruckt hat, auf einem Samsung-Notebook verfasst hat etc. (Für die Großschreibung benötigt man übrigens auch gar keine Rechtschreibprüfung und den Mitdiskutanten gegenüber ist sie zumindest am Satzanfang schon höflicher, denn sie erleichtert das Lesen für die meisten Menschen doch ungemein.) ___________________________________ Naja, es ist auch ein Zeichen von Höflichkeit, wenn man seine Beiträge signiert, lieber Vorredner. Aber lassen wir das einmal beiseite. Haben Sie schon einmal Pierre Menard, autor del Quijote gelesen? Es ist sehr wohl möglich, sogar noch Jahrhunderte später, einen identischen Text zu verfassen, ohne ihn - abischtlich oder unabsichtlich - kopiert zu haben. Pierre Menards Leistung ist dabei noch als viel größer, sein Werk als viel verdienstvoller einzuschätzen als das des Einhändigen von Lepanto, denn schließlich lebte Menard ja in einem ganz anderen kulturellen und sprachlichen Kontext als Cervantes, der ja sein Anschauungsmaterial direkt vor der Haustür hatte. Cervantes konnte doch sozusagen einfach abmalen. was bei Menard eben - schon allein der zeitlichen Distanz wegen - nicht der Fall sein konnte. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 09:52, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC)